


Meddling Avengers

by Alex_Write



Series: Spideypool Fics [6]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cat's Out of the Bag, Established Relationship, M/M, Spideypool - Freeform, meddling avengers, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 21:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14756924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Write/pseuds/Alex_Write
Summary: based off a prompt on tumblr where the Avengers find out that Deadpool is dating Peter, thinking that Peter is a civilian. Worried they decide to confront him, to warn him away from Deadpool, and end up interrupting them in the middle of a date. Wade thinks it's funny, the idea of him hurting Peter. Peter is just fed up. Then some wanna-be vilian shows up and the cat's out of the bag for Peter and the Avengers get a surprise.





	Meddling Avengers

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this [prompt on tumblr](http://spideypool-prompts.tumblr.com/post/162375193860/prompt-252)
> 
> If you enjoyed this then please don't forget to leave Kudos and/or a comment! Also feel free to check out my other Spidepool fics!  
> I also take prompts. To submit one, you can either leave it in a comment or you can go to [my tumblr](https://alexwpendragon.tumblr.com/) and leave me a message or an ask.

“We might have a problem.” Tony announced as he walked into the room, drawing everyone's attention to him. It was fairly rare for him to show up in the middle of the day, much less sober and serious. While it wasn't the first time that the genius had made such a statement, normally it was done with enough dramatics that it was obvious to the entire team that he was just being dramatic, which was typical for him.

Pulling the pan that he was using off the stove, Steve turned to give Tony his full attention, arms crossed and a frown tugging at his lips. “What happened?”

Jabbing a finger towards Steve, Tony scowled and scoffed. “First of all, don't you act like _I've_ done something. I don't always cause trouble.” He stated first, ignoring the snickers and huffs of amusement that followed his statement. “However, it just came to my attention that Deadpool has a boyfriend...a civilian boyfriend. A really _young_ and very smart civilian boyfriend who I was personally looking into for my R&D department once he graduates college.”

This had everyone's amusement dying.

While they had no real problem with Deadpool normally – even if they would never team up with him or condone the work that he did – they were all aware of who he was. The mercenary had been on SHIELD's radar before he had turned into a mutant. Afterwards it had been noted that whatever had been done to him had made him insane. Even more so than he probably already was. The already startling efficient and mostly loony killer had turned even more efficient and had come back with a whole host of new issues that included voices in his head, the ability to heal anything done to him, and being absolutely bat shit crazy.

Deadpool was known to get in the way of SHIELD operations, and there had been a few times where they'd gone up against the man unwittingly only to find their numbers mowed down. The fact that the guy couldn't die was inconvenient. There was also the idea being thrown around that he might have an additional mutation beyond his healing factor, something that would allow him to escape easily or go undetected. While he was anything but subtle, the man had somehow manage to slip past highly trained and seasoned agents as well as managing to get out of SHIELD custody the few times that they'd managed to capture him. 

While he wasn't actively on the capture list anymore, especially since recently he'd toned down the killing, SHIELD still watched him. In turn, that meant that the Avengers watched him. If there was one thing that they all could agree on, it was that trouble seemed to follow Deadpool around.

If he was bringing a civilian into the picture, then it really could be a problem.

“We should pass this off to SHIELD. Let them deal with this.” Natasha pointed out calmly, not eager to have to deal with the insane mercenary herself, but willing to admit that something did need to be done.. 

Tony immediately shook his head no.

“No, no, no, that wont work. This kid is brilliant. Insanely brilliant. The potential there...no. I will not let SHIELD mess that up. We're going to go deal with this, even that means that I go by myself as Ironman. Besides, SHIELD would take too long to get around to it. It wouldn't be a top priority for them and you know it.”

Steve quickly piped up his agreement, not liking the idea of an innocent in the path of destruction that was Deadpool. Of course Captain Righteousness was against a civilian being put in the path of harm. 

The team argued for a few more minutes, Natasha and Clint both in agreement that SHIELD should handle it. Bruce was staying out of it for the most part, though he did point out that either way he wasn't going because he wasn't about to introduce the Hulk to Deadpool in the middle of the city (or wherever Deadpool was at the time). Tony and Steve were both in agreement that they should deal with Deadpool, that SHIELD didn't need to be brought into it and it would be more efficient for them to handle the matter on their own anyway. Thor was just confused. How did a pool of dead get a boyfriend anyway and what did it matter?

~*~

Peter slid into the booth across from his boyfriend, smiling at the older man who was wearing casual clothes for the first time in public with him. It had been something they'd worked on for a while, getting Wade comfortable enough in his own skin to leave the apartment and go places without his mask or entire Deadpool outfit. It had been a test of Peter's patience, but he felt that it had finally paid off, seeing his significant other sitting across from him so casually.

There were obviously still some bad days. Days where Wade would even refuse to be outside of his costume inside the apartment. Those days were coming far and fewer in between though.

The restaurant they were at was small, well off the beaten path, but comfortable and homey in a way that a bigger place wouldn't have been. Due to the fact that Peter had fit lunch in between classes and had scheduled the last minute date, the place was basically deserted except for the cook and one waitress. Of course, since Wade had been the one to suggest eating her, that meant that the food could potentially be questionable since his boyfriend didn't really have worry about food poisoning and tended to just eat wherever he could get large quantities of food at reasonable prices.

“Hello Petey-pie!” Wade crowed happily as Peter got comfortable in his seat, capturing Peter's foot between his own booted ones. “I went ahead and ordered for us already since you have to go back to school after this. Are you sure you don't want to skip the rest of your classes?”

Peter tried to fight off a smile at the pout that his boyfriend leveled him with, reaching out to take a small sip of water that had already been waiting for him on the table to stall for enough time to control his amusement. He knew that Wade understood that unless it was an emergency that he wasn't going to skip class. His education was important to him; if only because he didn't want to be stuck in a job that paid like his photography one with the rag paper did. 

Setting his drink back down with a small clink, Peter sent Wade a fond look and just shook his head. Carefully, he side stepped the question. “This is a nice place, if the food is good then we should come back here again in the future. It's close enough to the University that I could meet up with you for lunch more often that way.” 

Before Wade could respond their attention was drawn to a small commotion coming from the front of the building. Leaning to the side so he could look around Wade – who'd already twisted around in his seat, untangling their feet in the process – Peter tried to see what was going on.

The sight of Tony Stark outside of his armor, though Peter did note that he had his case with him, and Captain America pushing past the lone waitress was surprising. For a startling moment, the only thing that Peter could think of was that he was happy that the restaurant that Wade had picked for them was small and out of the way. Whatever Steve said, having paused briefly to talk to the waitress, sent the lady scampering off to the back with a quick look at their table, sending Peter's stomach plummeting. It looked like he might not be returning to this establishment after all.

Peter wasn't too surprised when the two Avengers walked up to their table. Tony Stark's arms were crossed, a scowl on his face as he kept his focus on Wade. Steve Rogers was focusing on him however, an almost sympathetic look on his face as he reached out a hand as if offering Peter a life line.

“Son, why don't you come over here? We need to discuss something with you.” Steve's voice was pitched carefully, sending Peter instantly into bristling as he recognized the tone as the one that other people had used on him previously when they were treating him like he was delicate and would go to pieces at any moment. It was the tone that had been used when he was told his parents were dead, the one when the Police told him that his uncle hadn't made it, as well as the same one that had been used when the school councilor had pulled him aside to tell him about Gwen's death.

Leaning back in his chair, Peter tried to show that he wasn't about to get up even as he shifted one leg under the table to hook under Wade's once more. While he'd been dating Wade for almost a year (most of it as Spider-man and only within the last few months as Peter Parker), he knew that the older man still sometimes worried that he'd pack up and leave. There was no way in hell he was going to let the Avengers ruin this.

“I'm comfortable where I am. Whatever you have to say to me, you can say in front of Wade. Be quick, though, I want to get back to my date and I have class again soon.”

Steve frowned, but dropped his hand before nodding slightly, darting a disapproving look towards Wade before looking back at Peter, pursing his lips for a moment. Peter had the distinct feeling that the man was trying to determine how to break bad news to him. Almost before Peter was ready, Steve managed to find his words.

“I am not sure how much you know about...Wade.” Peter couldn't help but notice the pause that Steve took before saying Wade's name, as if he was about to say something different but chose not to. “He's not the guy he led you believe, though, I don't think. He has hurt a lot of people...really hurt them. I know that it might seem like we're butting into business that we shouldn't be, but we only want to make sure you're safe. He'll end up hurting you...we simply don't want you to come to harm because of him.”

Peter clinched his jaw tightly, hands fisting where they were tucked under his arms. He knew it. He just knew that they were coming in to tell him to leave Wade. Peter hadn't been blind to the way that SHIELD and the Avengers treated Wade. Part of him understood, Wade hadn't always been on the straight and narrow and he still wasn't really, but Peter also knew that Wade was better than he had been. When they'd started dating, Peter had made it a stipulation that Wade at least try to change things, to kill less and resort to extreme violence less. Wade had been surprisingly okay with that, especially since Peter hadn't tried to get him to stop taking jobs...just asked that he was more picky about the ones that he did take.

Just as Peter was about to ground out a biting response to Steve's accusations, he was interrupted by Wade's laughter. Looking over at his boyfriend, he couldn't help but relax slightly and send the older man an indulgent smile. The laughter was a little manic, but Peter had found that a lot of Wade's laughter was that way. 

The laughter had also drawn Steve's attention again, as well as startle Tony who looked a little bewildered for a split moment before his look hardened.

“You – you really think that  _I_ could hurt  _him_ ?” Wade stuttered out between bails of laughter, pointing once to himself then to Peter as if to make sure that they knew who he was talking about. Immediately Peter knew what Wade was going on about, and as amused at it did make him, he still sent a quick kick to Wade's shin to remind him that he couldn't say anything to them about his alter-ego. 

“This isn't a laughing matter, Deadpool.” Apparently Steve had given up on trying to use Wade's given name instead of his mercenary one. “It is extremely irresponsible of you to pull a civilian into your life. With what happened to you...you could seriously hurt him. Or someone coming after you could hurt him. Every moment that you spend with him you're putting him in more danger from not only yourself but others. I don't know if you care about that or not, but please try to understand.”

Wade only started laughing harder, now leaning heavily on the table with one arm clutching his stomach. Peter wouldn't have been surprised if literal tears started running down his face soon.

The laughter only seemed to make Tony and Steve more upset, though. Apparently having gotten fed up with Steve's attempt to talk sense into the two of them, Tony stepped up to the plate, turning his heated glare towards Peter and softening it only enough to make it look firm.

“Look, kid. I don't know what you see in him to start with. He's not exactly going to be winning and beauty pageants and it's obvious within five minutes of being around him that he's certifiably insane – which is saying something coming from me. You're smart, insanely so, and you're capable of going places if you want. Hell, even Stark Industries has their eye on you for once you graduate. But none of that is going to happen if you stay attached to him. At best he'll drag you down and you'll to be hurt. At worst he'll get you out right killed. You're worth more than that, so just get up and come with us. We'll help you relocate or whatever if you're worried about him following you.”

Even though Wade's laughter only got louder and harder, Peter had had enough. He had worked hard to get Wade and his relationship to where it was now. To get the older man to understand that he wasn't  _bad_ , even if he wasn't what society called  _good_ . At one point he'd been sure that he was going to have to literally beat it into Wade's head that all he cared about was how Wade treated him and how he felt about him. As long as Wade treated him well – which wasn't a problem at all, the older man seemed to practically worship him and was always going out of his way for Peter – and as long as they still felt for each other, then that was all that mattered. To have Tony Stark, playboy asshole, and Steve Rogers, a man so far out of his time it wasn't funny, standing there telling him how to conduct his relationship...

Peter stood up sharply enough from his chair to send it skittering back, the legs of the rickety wooden seat making awful noises as they went. He wasn't sure what he was going to say, not really, but he wasn't about to let them get away with it.

Jaw clinched, he jab a finger towards Steve and Tony, barely holding back a feral sounding growl that wanted to rip its way from his throat. “I don't give a rats ass about what -”

The sound of shattering glass broke off his sentence, his spider-sense practically shouting in his head as he whipped around to look at the window facing the street. Without thinking about it, he darted forward and reached up just in time to catch the city bus that had been hurtling through the window and towards them. As he tossed the bus back into the street he realized that the laughter had died and both of the Avengers were staring at him with wide eyes. Wade just looked proud.

“And  _that_ is why I could never hurt my Petey-pie.” Wade said proudly, smiling brilliantly at Peter before jumping up from his own chair with a loud cheer and tossing his backpack at him. “Now come on! Suit up and lets go find the Cock Gobbler who would dare throw a bus at my Spidey!” 

Peter only hesitated for a moment before shrugging and stepping into the empty hallway to tug on his Spiderman suit. He'd gotten pretty efficient at it, so within a minute he was stepping back into the room where Steve and Tony were still standing with stunned looks on their faces. Really, for Avengers they were easily surprised. 

Smiling at them and giving them a small shrug, Peter finished pulling on his mask before propelling himself out of the window after Wade, who had already pulled on his Deadpool mask and was chasing a rather strange looking man around while yelling insults and whines about the interrupted date.

The Avengers could think what they want

 

**Author's Note:**

> This story has not been beta read.
> 
> Edited: (July 19, 2018)
> 
> I’m so shocked, flattered, and overjoyed with how much love this fic has gotten!! Over 500 kudos and still getting more each day almost! You all have made my year and are awesome! Thank you :) :) :) <3


End file.
